A Wild Mild Perspective
by PokeyFreaK
Summary: Few weeks have passed ever since Iris and Cilan said their goodbyes to a very close friend, Ash Ketchum. Everything seemed to return to normal for the two, though in reality, nothing was the same. And soon, they would experience one of the greatest changes in their life.


Here is something that was intended to be a one-shot, but seems like it'll become a chapter fic. Credits for the clever title go to gotpika :D It deals with Iris and Cilan waking up one morning and realizing their bodies have been switched.

The consequences are hilarious.

* * *

Few weeks have passed ever since Iris and Cilan had said their tearful goodbyes to their precious friend, Ash. Everything seemed to return to normal, though in reality, nothing was the same. Iris would soon start working as a gym leader of the Opelucid gym due to Drayden's leave of absence while Cilan would finally take the Connoisseur Association exam in order to hopefully reach the S-class he desired.

Their lives were changing fast and so were they.

Little did they know that they were soon going to experience one of the greatest changes in their life. It all began the following morning.

**IRIS**

Iris was always a heavy sleeper.

No matter how loud the noise or how great the disturbance, nothing seemed to wake her up. She had spent the previous day hanging out with her childhood friend Shannon and had talked the whole night with her about their favorite dragon types. They eventually lost the track of time, so Iris asked to sleep over at Shannon's home to which both Shannon and her mother happily agreed.

It certainly felt good talking to someone so freely and closely, teasing her closest friend cheerfully while subtly reliving the nostalgia that was her Unova journey with Ash and Cilan. Now she was back home, in preparation for a new life, a life she wasn't even sure she truly wanted.

Becoming a gym leader of the prestigious Opelucid Gym - 'The Gym of the Majestic Dragon Trainers' was no small thing - it was a big deal and a huge accomplishment. And yet something kept bothering her.

'Did I make the right choice?' she'd think.

She was such a kid sometimes.

Though this morning would provide her with a different kind of worries.

Indeed, Iris was a heavy sleeper, though this morning, she woke up quite easily. Strange feeling surrounded her body, everything felt like it was different. She rubbed her eyes in fatigue and looked in front of her.

It took her a few minutes until it all sunk in, but the realization of what had happened would overwhelm her with shocking fear. In front of her was a familiar face, one that shouldn't have been there, firmly embracing her legs with his face gently pushed against her crotch.

"Cress?"

She screamed out in terror as she recognized his oddly-looking blue hair. It was Cilan's younger brother, Cress, in nothing but blue pajamas. Cress didn't respond however, he merely mumbled something and slowly caressed his face over her groin.

"I love you big brother," he muttered before continuing his deep sleep.

"What, what ... is this ... this can't be..." her breathing suddenly became rapidly heavy as she turned her head. The other Striaton brother was also present right next to her with his crazy flaring red hair and even more unsettling red pajamas.

"Harder," Chili muttered in his sleep.

"Oh my God they even have matching pajamas," she said, raising her voice in anxiety failing to realize her voice had turned different. As she slowly withdrew her left arm from Chili's warm grasp and managed to pull out her legs underneath of Cress, it was only then that she truly grasped what was going on.

She stood up in panic feeling as if she had lost a hundred pounds.

"MY HAIR!"

She screamed louder than ever before as she gazed at the mirror, seeking for reflection that wasn't really hers. Her hair was now short, brightly green with three flicks rising up in the air. Her skin tone was lighter than ever, in fact, it wasn't even dark anymore. She wasn't herself anymore, she had become a completely different person.

"Cilan, what's wrong?" Cress asked half-asleep.

She had become a pain.

**CILAN**

Cilan could never sleep as heavily as others. He would wake up before sunrise, a habit he had developed ever since the unfortunate incident with the devil of the purple-colored feline Pokémon, Purrloin. That incident followed him throughout his childhood, though it had its benefits.

He would wake up earlier than his brothers, do all the chores, make breakfast, do some extensive training and finally some studying. He had done a lot of studying in the last few days as his important S-class Connoisseur Association exam was approaching and so was his dream of finally becoming an S-class Connoisseur.

Though as much as the idea of fulfilling his dream excited him, he kept on wondering. "Then what?"

It was only a few weeks ago that Ash departed for the Kalos region and their friendly trio split up. Needless to say, he enjoyed the well deserved break from traveling - not that it wasn't exciting, but it was also tiring. Though in the back of his mind something kept bothering him.

He was back home with his brothers and the lovely people of Striaton.

He enjoyed their friendliness and respect, he even enjoyed the loud screams of the overly enthusiastic fan girls. So what was wrong?

Why was he feeling this way?

'Ugh, I really am a pain sometimes," he thought to himself.

Sun had already risen in the Village of Dragons but Cilan found it unusually hard to get up, the softest pillow he ever slept on pulled him back to sleep and kept him there.

Next to him, a young girl unaware of the situation gazed upon the appearance of her friend. Shannon had always envied Iris on her wild looks and the daring hairstyle - she was a true dragon and a person of lively personality. Though whenever she looked at her, she could feel her heart beating fast.

It was nothing unusual, she thought at first, she was just excited to have Iris back in the Village of Dragons. But that wasn't the case.

The doubt troubled her for days until finally ...

"Iris, I'm sorry ... but I need to know ..." she softly whispered as she leaned over her body staring directly onto her face. If she kissed her and felt nothing, then it was nothing but a silly girl crush.

Their lips connected as he finally awoke from his slumber.

He tried to move, but he failed as shock froze his body. A girl was kissing him. Cilan had never been in relationship with a girl before nor did he ever kiss one. Overwhelmed with the rapid beats of his racing heart, he moved his lips in order to speak as Shannon suddenly moved away in surprise.

"Iris ..." was all she could say.

"Iris?" he responded in confusion.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, I mean ... I can explain," she was panicking.

"What's happening? Shannon?"

He suddenly realized. His voice was completely different. He struggled as he stood up realizing his hair had become immense. His clothes were changed and as he observed his hands, he realized his skin tone was dark.

"Ugh, this has a bad taste," he said to himself in disbelief.

"Sorry," Shannon blushed in embarrassment, "I should have brushed my teeth first."

He didn't know what was more shocking; the fact that he had just kissed a girl or that he had seemingly become Iris.

It was definitely the former.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
